


He Ate it Dry

by The_enigma_of_serendipity



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drautos and Glauca are not the same person, Fluffy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_enigma_of_serendipity/pseuds/The_enigma_of_serendipity
Summary: Lovers Quarrel?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	He Ate it Dry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dumb little Drabble to cure some writers block. I didn't really proof read or anything so excuse and errors or discrepancies. I love constructive criticism so throw it at me. Hope you enjoy!

The meeting Noctis had been sat in for the past hour dismisses with little flourish. Nothing had been accomplished aside from minor arguments and the expression of petty concerns. Regis had sent the council away quickly and the only people remaining seated at the table were Regis, Noctis, and Ignis. Clarus and Galdio stood against the wall behind each of their charge's chairs. Cor stood by the window and Nyx and Drautos bracketes the door.

The door closes behind the last council member with a snap and the king relaxes beckoning for those present to take a seat. Gladio takes the seat to Ignis' left and Nyx saddles up on Noctis right. Clarus sits to Regis' left and Cor and Drautos take the two remaining seats.

The tense atmosphere of the room dissipates as the table falls into companionable conversation. The only two that remain silent are Nyx and Noctis. Noctis sits with his head resolutely forward, ignoring Nyx's entire existence and Nyx simply watches Noctis. It wasn't long before Gladio looks past Ignis and observes the odd behavior of the two. If it wasn't obvious there was a problem by Noctis' silence, Nyx's stare gave it away.

"Something the matter, Princess?" Gladio drawls leaning forward in his chair. His words draws the attention of the rest of the table.

"Nope," Noctis replies dismissively. Gladio is not deterred though and turned his attention to Nyx.

"Any idea what's on his mind, Ulric?"

Nyx doesn’t turn his gaze away from Noctis. It was an intense stare, as though Nyx were trying to solve a confusing puzzle. The burning look was borderline uncomfortable for the others in the room.

"Small argument," Nyx answers, Leaning back in his seat. "I don't see the big deal."

Noctis jaw clenches and he shoots Nyx a look before rolling his eyes. Silence settles over the table.

Cor, forever an instigator, is the one to break it. "So..." he drawles. "Lovers quarrel?"

Regis chokes on the water he had been sipping. He brings a fist up to cough in and hide his grin. Noctis shoots both Cor and his father a piercing glare.

Drautos whistles at Noctis' silence. "You really pissed him off, Ulric."

Nyx shrugs. "He shouldn't have asked if he didn't want to know."

Nyx's nonchalant tone finally breaks Noctis' mask. "Well I'm sorry I expected the right answer and not the wrong one," Noctis huffs, crossing his arms.

"There can't be a wrong answer!" Nyx exclaims.

"Yes, there can! Yours is wrong."

Nyx inhales, closes his eyes, and brings his fingers up to rub at his temples. "I'm not doing this again, Noctis."

"I'm not the one who brought it up again," Noctis snaps.

"You two want the room?" Ignis questions with amusement.

"No," Noctis quips. "Anymore unnecessary questions?"

"Oh," Regis chimes. "I've got one." Everyone at the table turns to Regis. He has a small smile playing on his lips and his eyes hold a softness while looking at his son who was frowning at him disdainfully. "What was this argument about?"

All eyes turns back to the feuding lovers as Nyx sighs. Noctis huffs before pointing an accusing finger at Nyx. "This one," Noctis sends Nyx a glare. "Thinks that the cookie is the best part of the Oreo."

Shocked silence envelopes the room.

"What?" Clarus furrows his brows.

"I know!" Noctis leans forwards. "He sat in front of me and made me watch as he took out the filling and put it back in the package!"

"That's not what I-" Clarus starts to correct Noctis on his interpretation of the question when Noctis cuts him off again.

"That's not the worst thing. He then proceeded to eat the unfilled Oreo cookie. DRY. As in without milk."

Everyone sits in stunned silence at Noctis' passionate explanation.

After a minute Nyx tips his head back and sighs again. "That was last night. This is the longest he's talked in my presence since then."

"That," Gladio begins. "Is the dumbest reason for an argument that I've ever heard."

"Well considering he won't accept my apology," Nyx says. "And has attempted twice now to break up with me, it is a good enough reason for him."

Gladio snorts and Noctis pushes his chair back and stands. "I'm leaving. This is blatant abuse," Noctis pouts and moves to the door. "None of you know high quality dessert."

Ignis quirks an eyebrow. "It is loaded down with artificial flavoring and dye. It is processed and then proceeds to sit on a shelf for months before being opened. I find nothing 'High Quality' about that, Highness."

Noctis glares and pushes the door open then sweeps out with flourish leaving the others to stare after him.

Nyx groans, standing and made to follow Noctis when Regis calls out, "Nyx."

"Yes?" Nyx pauses in the threshold of the door.

"Double stuffed will get you out of the doghouse," Regis supplies and Nyx grins.

"Excellent suggestion Majesty," He pauses again. "A family sized package might also be in order." He shoots the king a grin and dips into a hasty bow before dashing out of the room.

The remaining people all watch the door close before Clarus speaks up, "I wonder when Ulric is going to finally grow the balls and propose."

Drautos snorts at that. "Ulric has a pair that's for sure. Real question is when he's going to realize he isn't the only one with eyes on Noctis."

"Yes," Regis looks down at a manila envelope holding a card with scrawling letters suggesting an old friend bring his son to be properly introduced. "I have a feeling that will be sooner rather than later."

The whole table agreed.


End file.
